


Coming Back To You

by realpandora



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: #McDannoWeek, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, SPOILER!!!! 4x19-4x21, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams - Freeform, hint of present relationship Steve/Catherine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realpandora/pseuds/realpandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve va in Afganistan per aiutare un amica di Catherine.<br/>La lontananza a volte fa capire molte cose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my McDanno Ohana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+McDanno+Ohana).
  * Translation into English available: [Coming Back To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386130) by [realpandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realpandora/pseuds/realpandora)



> Ed eccomi di nuovo a voi con una nuova storia! ATTENZIONE SPOILER 4x19 e 4x21 basati sulle foto e sulle notizie che il nostro EP preferito ci dà con tanta gioia.  
> Vorrei ringraziare chiunque mi ha supportato, e sopportato, e chiunque troverà il tempo per leggere, commentare o semplicemente passare di qua.

**COMING BACK TO YOU**

 

"Devi tornare indietro," mi urlò Catherine. "Steve. Devi andare e portare i bambini in salvo."

Guardai la donna al mio fianco come se fosse impazzita. "Non ti lascio qui." Il sibilo di un proiettile che sfiorava il cassone del furgoncino dietro cui ci stavamo nascondendo mi interruppe.

Mi strinsi i bambini al petto e feci loro abbassare la testa, alzando poi la voce per farmi sentire sopra la scarica di colpi che si stavano infrangendo contro il nostro rifugio. "Torneremo insieme alle Hawaii. Non ti lascio qui," ripetei.

Stando attento che i bambini rimanessero nascosti, non che ce ne fosse bisogno visto quanto sembravano abituati a questo genere di situazioni, mi alzai leggermente, cercando di sbirciare da sopra il pianale del camioncino, provando a scorgere dove fossero i nostri assalitori.

La spalla a cui ero stato ferito mentre cercavamo di scappare mi faceva un male del diavolo, ma la fasciatura che mi aveva fatto Adila, prima di affidarci i bambini, reggeva e poi non avevo tempo di pensare al dolore.

 _Sempre il solito Super SEAL, eh? Cerca di non morire così lontano o giuro su Grace che ti verrò a cercare per prenderti a calci fino all'inferno._ Ormai anche la mia vocina interiore sembrava Danny. Stavamo decisamente troppo insieme.

Un proiettile che fece saltare via un pezzo di vernice della carrozzeria vicino alla mia testa mi fece tornare al presente.

C'erano una decina di talebani che stavano avanzando, cercando riparo dalle pallottole della mia arma e quella di Cath.

"Cath, non posso lasciarti qui. Se ti prendono, ti faranno patire le pene dell'inferno prima di ucciderti. Va' via tu con i bambini. Rimango io a coprirvi e ad aspettare i rinforzi dai tuoi amici."

Cercavo il più possibile di non pensare a quanto questa situazione fosse simile a quella di quattro anni fa. Non volevo rivivere tutto quello che avevo passato dopo la morte di Freddie.

Catherine mi guardò con uno sguardo aperto in cui potevo cogliere il suo amore per me e anche una certa tristezza mista a... No. Non era possibile. Gelosia? E di chi?

"Steve. Vedrai che tra poco i rinforzi saranno qui. E appena mi avranno portato via da questo casino, cercherò di arrivare alla più vicina ambasciata americana per farmi 'prenotare' il viaggio di rientro." Sbatté le palpebre, cercando di non far cadere le lacrime che le si erano raccolte agli angoli degli occhi. "E poi io non ho una ragione per tornare alle Hawaii o a Pearl. Tu sì."

Sparai qualche colpo alla nostra sinistra, dove avevo notato l'avvicinarsi furtivo di due dei nostri assalitori che cercavano di prenderci di sorpresa, colpendoli in pieno petto.

"Di che diavolo stai parlando? Certo che hai qualcosa per cui tornare. Hai il tuo lavoro nella squadra, i tuoi amici..." Dopo un secondo di pausa, non capivo perché fosse così difficile, aggiunsi: "Me."

Fece partire una scarica dalla sua mitraglietta contro il gruppo che si stava avvicinando davanti al furgoncino, ferendone uno alla gamba. "Steve." Ci tirammo su entrambi di scatto per sparare qualche colpo contro i nostri inseguitori, colpendone altri due.

Ritornammo ad accosciarci dietro il camioncino.

"Non trattarmi come se fossi cieca o, anche peggio, stupida. Anzi. Cieca lo sono stata. Non volevo sapere. Ma poi ho visto quello che è successo quando hanno tirato fuori te e Danny da quelle macerie."

Sparammo un altro paio di colpi, uccidendo altri due talebani e costringendo i rimanenti a trovare un nascondiglio più sicuro.

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando." E davvero non capivo.

Lei scosse semplicemente la testa e, dandomi un bacio che sapeva di addio, mi disse: "Sono rimasti in pochi. Coprimi mentre vado verso quell'albero. Avrò una maggior copertura; mentre li distraggo, prendi i bambini e va via col camioncino. E pensa a quello che ho detto."

Rimasi a fissarla sbalordito, incominciando a intuire dove voleva andare a parare. "Cath... Io e Danny non..."

Mi coprì la bocca con la mano, facendo segno di no con la testa. "Steve. Non mentire anche a te stesso." Dopo avermi tolto la mano dalle labbra, mi rivolse un sorriso triste. "Ora fai del tuo meglio, Comandante, e salva quei ragazzi."

La guardai ancora un attimo, le diedi un bacio sulla guancia e tutti i miei caricatori di riserva, poi le diedi il segnale per andare verso l'albero.

Appena Cath si alzò in piedi, lo feci anch'io, cominciando a sparare verso il nascondiglio dei nostri inseguitori, dandole il tempo di arrivare all'albero.

Da lì, cominciò a sparare anche lei, dandomi modo di mettere i bambini sopra il cassone, dicendo loro di stare sdraiati e attaccati al pianale più possibile, e andare verso il posto di guida.

Prima di salire, riuscii a sparare ancora una volta, colpendo un altro talebano. Poi aprii la portiera e mi sedetti sul sedile. Poco prima di mettere in moto il camioncino, mi resi conto di sentire i rotori di un elicottero in avvicinamento.

Mi girai verso Cath che mi fece segno di andare. Girai la chiavetta, feci partire il mezzo sgommando e mi diressi senza guardarmi indietro all'appuntamento con le persone che avrebbero portato me e i bambini in un posto sicuro.

 

****

 

Quando arrivammo in Pakistan, lasciai i bambini dalle persone che Adila mi aveva indicato, parenti che erano riusciti a fuggire da Kabul qualche tempo prima, e mi diressi verso un hotel in cui ero già stato in passato (nessuna informazione in più: è classificato.)

Avevo decisamente bisogno di una doccia e di cambiarmi la fasciatura alla spalla. Volevo anche avere il tempo di pensare a quello che mi aveva detto Cath.

Cath...

Speravo con tutto me stesso che l'elicottero che avevo sentito arrivare non le avesse portato altri guai, ma la salvezza.

Mi diressi verso il bagno con la cassetta per il primo soccorso che avevo comprato giù alla reception e mi diedi da fare per pulire la ferita e mettere un film di poliuretano a copertura in modo che non si bagnasse.

Dopo essermi preso cura della spalla, aprii la doccia e mi spogliai del tutto mentre aspettavo che l'acqua si scaldasse. Quando entrai nella vasca, misi la testa direttamente sotto la doccetta e cercai di rilassarmi.

_Tre minuti non sono un tempo accettabile per fare una doccia, Steve. Dovrebbe essere un momento per rilassarsi, non per agitarsi ancora di più perché hai paura di cosa potrebbe succedere mentre sei occupato._

Aprii gli occhi, non mi ero nemmeno reso conto di averli chiusi, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. Se Danny avesse potuto vedermiora.

Abbassai la testa perché il getto mi massaggiasse i muscoli del collo e feci una scoperta... non orribile, ma sconcertante di sicuro. Mentre pensavo al mio partner e alla possibilità che mi vedesse sotto la doccia, mi era diventato duro.

Non era la prima volta che succedeva. Avevo anche sognato un paio di volte situazioni non propriamente tra amici, ma avevo sempre dato la colpa della mia erezione mattutina alla vicinanza di Catherine.

Ora lei non c'era, era rimasta indietro per salvarmi la pelle e io mi ritrovavo con un'erezione enorme solo per aver pensato al mio eccessivo detective del Jersey. (Quel mio da dove era uscito?)

Finii la doccia molto più in stile Marina. Mi rifeci la medicazione e, con solo l'asciugamano addosso, _Ehi, Super SEAL. Sei riuscito a trovare un posto ancora più caldo e umido di questo buco infestato di ananas,_ mi sdraiai sul letto, cercando di riposarmi prima della partenza, ma invece finendo a ripensare alle parole di Cath e cioè che aveva visto cosa era successo quando io e Danny eravamo stati salvati.

Ma cosa era successo?

Esattamente come il palazzo era crollato addosso a noi, quello che era successo mi si ripresentò alla mente.

 ** _Flashback_** :

Steve non capiva cosa l'avesse colpito. Sapeva solo di sentire un enorme peso sulle gambe, un mal di testa fortissimo, e non riusciva a respirare e vedere molto bene. Provò a riaprire gli occhi e cercò di mettersi seduto, emettendo un grugnito di protesta quando il mal di testa si accentuò.

Controllando cos'era che gli aveva bloccato le gambe, si rese conto di avere un piccolo mucchio di detriti che lo ricoprivano dal ginocchio in giù. Un pezzo più grande di cemento gli aveva salvato entrambi gli arti arrestando una colonna portante che di certo l'avrebbe schiacciato.

Muovendo piano le gambe per liberarsi delle macerie, Steve si alzò in piedi appoggiandosi alla colonna che l'aveva quasi ucciso.

Rovine dappertutto. Cumuli di detriti, alcuni grossi come la ruota di un camion altri piccoli come coriandoli, erano sparsi un po' ovunque.

Qualcosa però stava disturbando la sua capacità di concentrazione per trovare una via d'uscita. Qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, mancava all'appello.

Danny...

"Danny?" provò a urlare, ma un accesso di tosse lo bloccò. Quando riprese fiato, si guardò intorno e vide delle macerie da cui fuoriuscivano alcuni capelli biondi.

"Danno!" Si precipitò verso di lui, inginocchiandosi a lato della testa che da più vicino vedeva spuntare e cominciò a liberare il partner dai detriti, non rendendosi neanche conto che il sottofondo ai rumori dei ciottoli che cadevano era lui stesso che mormorava incessantemente: "Non lasciarmi! Non lasciarmi! Non lasciarmi!"

Riuscì a liberarlo quasi completamente, per fortuna la maggior parte del ciarpame era di piccole dimensioni, ma Danny non si muoveva. Con tutta la polvere che c'era in giro, non riusciva neppure a vedere se respirasse.

Prese la mano dell'amico, più per rassicurare sé stesso che altro, mentre con la mano libera controllava la presenza di battito cardiaco nel collo del detective.

Si avvicinò con l'orecchio alla bocca di Danny per controllare che respirasse e, con un sospiro di sollievo, si rese conto che il partner era ancora vivo.

Si aggrappò anche con l'altra mano a quella del detective che già stringeva e appoggiò la fronte al petto del partner. In quella posizione, sentì una vibrazione attraversare il biondo e Steve alzò immediatamente lo sguardo verso il viso di Danny, trovandolo con gli occhi aperti quel tanto che bastava per far scorgere il blu brillante delle sue iridi e un mesorriso sullelabbra.

"Ehi," un colpo di tosse. "Come mai assomigli a uno di quei vecchi cartoni di Tom e Jerry, dove il topo si riempie di farina?" Danny aveva parlato in modo molto sommesso, cosa molto strana per lui, come se anche il solo respirare gli costasse fatica.

"Danno, per un momento mi avevi spaventato," gli rispose Steve, con un sorriso. "Se ti vedessi a uno specchio ti renderesti conto di essere ancora più bianco di me in questo momento, Jerry."

Danny aggrottò le sopracciglia con fare minaccioso. "Vorresti dire che tu sei Tom?"

Steve lo guardò con finta sorpresa. "Certo. Sono io quello che si muove con grazia felina, no?" finì ridacchiando.

Il detective provò a fare un respiro profondo, che si trasformò in un mugolio di dolore. "Dannazione. Credo di avere qualche costola rotta."

Il SEAL guardò il partner, preoccupato. "Danny non ti muovere. Provo a vedere se riesco a trovare segnale in questo casino."

Steve lasciò la mano di Danny, tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e provò a cercare segnale. Niente.

Ritornò vicino al partner, si sedette e riprese la mano che il detective aveva lasciato abbandonata sul suo torace.

Rendendosi conto che Danny si era addormentato, Steve lo scosse leggermente da una spalla per svegliarlo. Il detective aprì gli occhi, con la bocca in una smorfia di dolore. "Scusa Danny. Ma è meglio se non ti addormenti. Non vorrei che avessi un trauma cranico."

Danny lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi chiese: "Mi daresti una mano a sedermi? Devo avere qualcosa dietro la schiena che mi sta uccidendo."

"Danno. Non dovrei muoverti, lo sai."

"Steve. Per favore. Non riesco più a stare sdraiato. Mi appoggi a quel pilone e mi tieni d'occhio, va bene?"

Steve lo fissò a lungo, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e spostarsi per dare una mano all'amico a mettersi seduto.

Sorretto dal pilastro, Danny aveva ripreso un leggero colore in viso e sembrava visibilmente respirare meglio.

Rimasero li sotto per quasi più di due ore, sicuri che gli aiuti sarebbero arrivati nella forma di Chin, Kono e Catherine che erano fuori dal palazzo quando loro erano entrati per seguire la banda di malviventi all'interno.

Parlarono di tutto. Da Grace, a cui piaceva un nuovo ragazzino, a Mary che continuava sorprendentemente a essere una brava mamma per Joan.

Danny, a un certo punto intorno alla prima ora, si mise a tossire, cercando di stringere con le braccia il costato contuso. Aveva serie difficoltà a respirare e Steve entrò in modalità SEAL e si mise in moto. Mentre il detective cercava di far arrivare aria nei suoi poveri polmoni, il comandante lo fece spostare più avanti, sedendosi poi dietro di lui e facendolo appoggiare a sé. Cominciò a passargli le mani leggermente sul petto, mormorandogli all'orecchio parole di conforto e di incoraggiamento, facendolo calmare e portandolo a respirare di nuovo.

Quando Danny si lasciò andare finalmente con la schiena contro il torace del SEAL con un corto sospiro di benessere, Steve si ritrovò a pensare a quanto gli piacesse avere il partner tra le braccia. E anche un'altra parte del corpo sembrava gradire la vicinanza dell'altro uomo.

Disturbato da quella condizione, il comandante si spostò prudentemente dalla posizione in cui era e si rimise davanti al partner, dicendosi che lo faceva per tenerlo meglio d'occhio, sperando che Danny non si accorgesse del rigonfiamento nel cavallo dei suoi cargo.

Danny aprì gli occhi che aveva chiuso quando si era appoggiato al partner e lo fissò con uno sguardo interrogativo. "Steve. Ho bisogno di dirti una cosa."

Il SEAL lo guardò preoccupato, sperando di non sapere di cosa il detective volesse parlare.

"Danny, ne parleremo quando usciremo di qui."

"No Steve. So che Chin, Kono e anche Catherine stanno arrivando, ma proprio per quello voglio parlarti ora, prima che mi manchi il coraggio per farlo. È probabile che io svenga molto presto, non riesco a respirare come si deve, ormai la quantità di aria che inspiro non basta più al mio cervello per rimanere sveglio." Si appoggiò pesantemente alla colonna dietro di lui. "Non so se è proprio la mancanza di ossigeno a farmi parlare o cosa, ma devo dirti che tu per me sei più di un amico. Più di un fratello."

Steve lo fissò, ammutolito da quella confessione, ma prima che lui potesse rispondere o che Danny potesse continuare, il cellulare del SEAL suonò.

Steve si affrettò a rispondere, accettando la videochiamata. Dall'altra parte, un team molto ansioso riferì loro che tra meno di mezz'ora sarebbero stati tirati fuori. Erano riusciti a costruire un tunnel tra le macerie che li avrebbe portati sino a loro.

Chiusa la chiamata, Steve si rese conto di avere Danny appoggiato alla sua schiena, quasi a peso morto. "Danny, cosa…?"

"Steve," mormorò Danny stancamente, "lasciami riposare."

Il comandante si spostò, in modo da prendere tra le braccia il detective e farlo appoggiare a sé in modo più comodo. "Riposa, Danno. Tra un po' saremo fuori."

Quando finalmente si sentirono i rumori che preannunciavano l'arrivo dei soccorsi, anche Steve si era addormentato, con le labbra sulla fronte e la guancia appoggiata alla testa del suo… partner? Amico? Fratello? Non lo sapeva più nemmeno lui.

 ** _ ~~Flashback~~_**.

Mi alzai dal letto di scatto. Mi ero addormentato in qualche punto del ricordo che si era poi tramutato in un sogno.

Ora capivo cosa volessedire Catherine. Lei era stata la prima a entrare e ci aveva trovati così, abbracciati. E anche quando erano arrivati i paramedici, non mi ero allontanato dal fianco di Dannyfino a che l'avevano caricato sull'ambulanza, tenendogli la mano e abbassandomi su di lui per parlargli all'orecchio per tranquillizzarlo.

Non mi ero neppure accorto che lei mi si era avvicinata alla partenza dell'ambulanza. Avevo semplicemente continuato a guardare il veicolo finché era sparito dalla vista con una stretta al cuore perché l'avevo lasciato solo ma Danny non aveva voluto sentire ragioni.

Per quel breve periodo in cui si era svegliato tra il nostro ritrovamento e l'arrivo del personale medico, mi aveva detto chiaramente di non volere che io andassi con lui, ma che scoprissi i figli di puttana che ci avevano intrappolato lì sotto.

Senza neanche rendermene conto, mi ero girato verso Chin, ignorando completamente Catherine, e gli avevo chiesto se avesse già qualche notizia su chi potesse essere il colpevole.

Da parte mia, quello che era successo tra me e Danny mentre eravamo intrappolati, compresa la sua quasi confessione, l'avevo relegato in un angolo nascosto della mia mente, pronta da tirare fuori nei momenti di depressione e solitudine che mi colpivano sempre più spesso.

Ma in questo momento sapevo di non avere bisogno di ricordi ma dell'uomo reale a cui quei ricordi erano attaccati.

Mi gettai verso lo zaino che avevo buttato nell'angolo quando ero entrato nella stanza e tirai fuori il cellulare. Era rimasto spento fino a quel momento per paura che potessero rintracciarci.

Appena lo accesi, vibrò per quasi un minuto.

Quindici messaggi.

Uno per ogni giorno da quando ero partito dalle Hawaii.

Ed erano tutti di Danny.

 

_07/05/2014 ore 06.00 pm_

_So che non risponderai ai messaggi che ti manderò, ma ho bisogno di farlo._

_Per la mia salute mentale._

_Torna presto._

_D_

_08/05/2014 ore 06.05 pm_

_Questa volta so dove sei andato, ma non sono comunque tranquillo._

_Stai attento._

_D_

_09/05/2014 ore 06.03 pm_

_Ricordati che non ci sono io a controllarti._

_Non fare niente di avventato._

_D_

_10/05/2014 ore 06.00 pm_

_Spero che chiunque ti copra le spalle, sappia a che pericolo va incontro._

_D_

_11/05/2014 ore 05.00 pm_

_Grace oggi è con me._

_Ha detto di mandarti un bacio e un abbraccio._

_Le manchi._

_D_

_12/05/2014 ore 11.50 pm_

_Manchi anche a me._

_D_

_13/05/2014 ore 06.30 pm_

_Ho sentito le notizie sul medio oriente oggi._

_Mi ero ripromesso di non guardare la tv finché tu non fossi tornato._

_D_

_14/05/2014 ore 06.00 pm_

_Mi è venuto in mente che non abbiamo finito il discorso dell'altra volta._

_Torna e lo finiremo._

_D_

_15/05/2014 ore 06.08 pm_

_Spero che anche Catherine stia bene._

_D_

_16/05/2014 ore 07.45 pm_

_Rachel oggi mi ha lasciato di sasso chiedendomi se potevo prendere Grace._

_L'avrò per tutta la settimana._

_Sono rimasto pietrificato._

_D_

_17/05/2014 ore 06.30 pm_

_Grace mi ha detto che lei e la madre mi hanno visto triste._

_Mi ha chiesto se mi mancava lo zio Steve come alla mamma manca Stan._

_La mia scimmietta è troppo intelligente a volte._

_D_

_18/05/2014 ore 11.00 pm_

_Sono troppo pressante, vero?_

_Neanche so se tu ricambi._

_D_

_19/05/2014 ore 05.00 am_

_Il messaggio di ieri e del giorno prima sono stati un errore._

_Non avrei dovuto mandarli._

_Non è giusto nei tuoi confronti._

_D_

_20/05/2014 ore 11.55 pm_

_Vorrei sapere come stai._

_Grace dice di avvertirci quando torni indietro se puoi._

_Vuole esserci anche lei._

_Rachel è d'accordo._

_D_

_21/05/2014 ore 04.30 am_

_Dimmi solo che tornerai a casa._

_Anche se non da me._

_Ho bisogno di saperlo._

_D_

L'ultimo messaggio era arrivato qualche minuto prima.

Lo rilessi ancora e ancora, sperando di non immaginare i sentimenti nascosti nel testo.

Aprii la finestra di risposta e rimasi a fissarla per qualche secondo, volendo scegliere attentamente quello che avrei scritto.

Alla fine conclusi che l'unica cosa giusta fossela verità.

 

_21/05/2014 ore 07.53 pm_

_Sto tornando a casa._

_Da te._

_S_

Fine

 

Note: ci sono circa 15 ore di differenza tra le Hawaii e il Pakistan.


End file.
